


Daisies and Rhododendrons

by LikeMeReckless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeMeReckless/pseuds/LikeMeReckless
Summary: “Betty, seriously?  Flowers?” he groaned.“I mean- it could be worse?  It could be a - kitten festival?” she said, unable to crack a smile.Betty and Jughead accompany Alice to a Flower and Garden Festival.  This story is for challenge 2 in the Riverdale Spring Fever challenge.Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.  I just like them.





	Daisies and Rhododendrons

The Jane Magnolias were in full bloom. The sweet smell wafted through classroom windows, awakening spring fever in the students who were unconsciously doodling in their notebooks, waiting for the 3:02 bell to ring.

As the bell chimed and the hallways cleared, loose paper, pencils, and notes littering the halls, the students of Riverdale High abandoned their studies for a week long spring break full of sunshine and wonder.

“So.” said Jughead, lacing his fingers through Betty’s own. “How are we starting off this week long exploration of love?” he joked, waggling his eyes brows up and down.

“Jug.” her chuckle resonating between them. “Actually- I wanted to talk to you about that. My Mom has been- falling apart. Everything with Chic and my Dad....”. she took a breath. “She’s been talking about this flower festival on Saturday and... I may have said we’d go?”

“Betty, seriously? Flowers?” he groaned. 

“I mean- it could be worse? It could be a - kitten festival?” she said, unable to crack a smile.

“Listen, Jug. She needs this- she needs me. You don’t have to come with- but I do have to take her. Then we can spend the rest of the week soaking in the sun together.” she said.

Bringing their linked fingers up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and gave her palm a squeeze. As much as he did not love Alice Cooper, and as crazy as she made Betty, he understood- she was her mother after all.

“You know I’ll be there, Betty.” he told her.

“I know, Jug. Anyway, I have to run. We’ll pick you up at 8?”

“Flowers and an early wake up call. Looking forward to it.” he added.

—————————————————————-

The ride out to the festival was filled mostly with uncomfortable silence. Occasionally Alice would go on some tirade about Hal or worse, Betty. 

She criticized her nail biting, the way she crossed her legs in the front seat, and the length of her sundress among other things. Betty, in stride, silently took it all. 

Jughead never thought he would be so elated to arrive at a flower festival. He was the first out of the car, stretching his limbs, joint popping from the 2 hour ride.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous here.” said Alice, emerging from the car, fastening an oversized pair of sunglasses to her face, followed by Betty.

Her sundress, a golden yellow peppered with dandelion seed heads, came mid thigh and fit in perfectly with the blooms all around.

“You look nice.” said Jughead, taking her hand and linking their fingers.

“She’d look better with a sweater on. Don’t you think, Betty?” said Alice.

“Come on, Mom. Let’s go find the hyacinths you’ve been talking about... all week long.” added Betty.

“It’s going to be a long day.” whispered Jughead.

 

The first half of the morning, surprisingly, had passed quickly when they sat to grab lunch at a small cafe. The fresh air and distance from Riverdale seemed to drain some of the anger from Alice and lunch was pleasant. Alice didn’t quip once about Betty sneaking fries off of Jughead’s plate as a snack between bites of lettuce.

They had browsed stands all morning, Alice picking up handmade soaps, bath bombs, and pressed flower bookmarks, waiting to make all her fresh purchases on the way home. Jug had been on his best behavior for Betty, offering to carry bags and indulging Alice in smelling about a million awful floral scented bath products.

“Jughead.” she said, looking up from her plate. “I- I just want to say thank you.” said Alice. “Not just for today, but for- everything- these past few months. You’ve been good to Betty- to us and I- well, thank you.”

Uncomfortable with the praise, he shoved another fry in his mouth. Betty, beaming from his side, put her hand on his knee to give him a squeeze. 

Seeing the look pass between her daughter and her boyfriend, Alice suggested, “Listen, I’m going to pick up some bulbs for our garden. Why don’t don’t you two browse around and I’ll meet you in a few. There’s an old bookshop in town we should stop at on the way back in. I think you two will appreciate it.”

“Mom, thanks.” said Betty, surprised by her kindness.

————————————————————-

When they left the cafe, they headed back to the festival grounds. Jughead found a table full of old records while Betty browsed for homemade fragrances at a nearby table. 

She dabbed a sample of some rose water perfume on her wrists and neck, enjoying the sweet smell, when his arms wrapped around her from behind, unaware of the prowling eyes of Alice Cooper a few stands away.

He buried his nose into her neckline, smelling the perfume she had just applied. 

“Smells nice.” he said, leaving a kiss to the side of her neck. 

Betty turned in his arms, wrapping them around his back, stepping on tip toe to place a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Jug. For coming today.” she declared.

As she moved to connect their lips again, a seller at a nearby table interrupted. 

“Build a bouquet for your girl?” said the man, looking at Betty and Jughead.

“Thanks, but-“ began Betty, not wanting to put Jughead on the spot.

“Yes.” he declared, interrupting her. “I think that ‘my girl’, does need a bouquet.”

They walked over to the stand and he began to pick out stems of flowers.

“First, I think we need a black-eyed-Susan because they, Betty, stand for justice. And you,? Well, you love justice.”

A curious, questioning smile appeared on her face at this presentation of knowledge.

“Next, we should add some white carnations, because they represent sweetness and loveliness and you, Betty, are both sweet and lovely.” he added.

“Jug, how do you-“ she began, as he interrupted her again.

“I think this- arrangement- needs some lavender, which I believe symbolizes devotion and you, Betty Cooper, are so devoted to your friends and your family.” he said.

She didn’t try to interrupt him anymore, just bit her lip with her trademark smile, allowing him to share his apparent preparation for today’s outing.

“Then maybe some red tulips?” he said. “Less obvious than red roses, a bit less ostentatious, but same sentiment. Red means....love.” he added, a bit more shy.

“It looks great, Juggie.” she said.

“Almost done.” he added. “It needs one more I think. Maybe, lilac? Not the purple, because we already covered love, but maybe magenta?” 

“And what, my surprising, mysterious boyfriend, does magenta mean?” she questioned.

“The magenta lilacs are for passion- your one, true, passionate love.” With that, he completed his bouquet and turned to the vendor to pay for his artistic compilation. 

“You get one more,” said the vendor, handing him his change. “Perhaps ladies choice?”

Betty smiled and browsed the stems, finally settling her fingers on some daisies. 

“ I don’t know what they mean,” she smiled, “but these are my favorite.”

He filed that away for future information while the flowers were wrapped. 

“Jug?” said Betty. “Did you do all of this research last night just for today?”

He shrugged, brushing it off. “Can’t help it. It’s the reporter in me.”

As the gentlemen handed her back the bouquet, Alice, stepping out from her snooping spot, approached the duo.

“Those are beautiful, Betty.” she said. “You have nice taste, Jughead.”

As they walked to the car Alice stopped and turned to them both. “Betty dear, it’s a long ride, even with the stop we can make at that bookshop. Would you grab us some waters for the car?” she said.

“Of course, Mom.” she replied, adding a “be right back.” to Jughead.

Sensing their alone time was intentional, Jughead braced himself.

“Jughead Jones, you surprise me,” said Alice, giving him a once over as if she had a new appreciation for him. Then she continued. 

“You’re good to Betty; the picture of a doting boyfriend, minus the ratty T shirts and that- hat of yours.”

He self consciously looked down at his shoes, a hand coming up to his trademark beanie.

“But, Jughead, no matter what, I want you to know that I DO have my eye on you because I am 100% aware that those daisies Betty picked out? The ones that stand for innocence- would not be appropriate- because that flower stand is not the only thing at this festival that you’ve deflowered.”

His face fell, awkward and uncomfortable.

“Just remember that. Kay?” she smiled and set off towards the car.

“Everything okay?” asked Betty returning with the water.

“Yeah.” he said. “I’m thinking we should have picked up some rhododendrons for your mom.”

“And what do those mean?” she asked.

Jughead turned to her, the look on his face telling Betty he’d just been “Alice Coopered”, and said, “poison.”


End file.
